Make a Move
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: Dick Grayson is cracking under the pressure of his successes and failures. Terry McGinnis just wants someone who understands what it's like to live behind a mask. But when an accident lands Terry in Dick's backyard the two become fast friends and maybe more. But what happens when Terry has to go back? A collaboration with FoREVer Nightwing. Slash Terry/Dick one sided Conner/Dick
1. The Lonely Life of a Hero

_Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice or Batman Beyond. If I did they'd both still be on the air. This fic is a collaboration with FoREVer Nightwing and myself. It's my first time writing with a partner. This is a crossover fic with Young Justice and Batman Beyond. Spoiler warnings for both series, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, and the Batman Beyond "Hush" graphic novel. This fic is also slash with Terry/Dick as the main paring and one sided Conner/Dick. In other words: boys liking and or kissing other boys. Don't like? Don't read no one if forcing you. _

_**As stated above, this is a collaboration between **__**Shiroi Misa**__** and myself (**__**FoREVer Nightwing**__**). Let it be known that this is our first collaboration together. We ask that you be patient with us when it comes to updating.**_

Chapter One: The Lonely Life of a Hero

"So that's it then? You're breaking up with me?" Terry McGinnis questioned into his phone to his girlfriend Dana on the other end.

"You can't say you didn't see this coming Terry. We've been trying for a long time now and I'm tired. Tired of waiting for you, tired of being stood up and tired of hearing promises you never keep." She did sound tired but also sad. Terry clung to the small sliver of hope she'd give him one more chance.

"Dana listen, I know my job takes up a lot of my time-" but she cut him off.

"You mean all your time."

"I know, I know. Look I know I haven't been fair to you but I'm securing a future for myself and for us. Can we just meet up somewhere so we can talk about this in person?"

"We were supposed to meet for lunch today. I was going to talk to you about this then but big surprise, you didn't show."

Terry winced at that. She had every right to be mad at him because she didn't know what his real job was. She didn't know that he was Batman and right now he wanted so badly to just tell her the truth. But he couldn't, it would put her in too much danger and he liked her too much to do that to her, even if it meant she would finally understand.

"Dana I-"but she cut him off again.

"Terry, just stop. I don't want to hear another empty promise that ends with me all dressed up with nowhere to go. Even if this is the path to a fantastic career I don't want to be one of those old fashion wives who wait quietly at home and never see their husbands because they're a big success. I'm not going to ask you to quit either because we both know you won't. And let's be honest, it wouldn't make either one of us happy."

Terry had to agree with her statement. Quitting and giving up Batman for her would only make him resent her. She was a smart girl and she deserved better but that didn't mean he wanted to let her go.

"Dana…I wish I could make you understand."

"Understand what? Is there something you think I need to know?"

She had giving the perfect opportunity to come clean, to be honest. But he couldn't, and he didn't want to lie anymore. His only answer was silence.

"I didn't think so."

"Dana please…" but he still couldn't think of any argument to convince her to stay.

"Take care of yourself Terry. Don't let the old man make you forget about the important things in your life, or the people who care about you. Bye, Ter."

And with that, she hung up, ending possibly the best relationship he had ever had. He would never find another one like her if he searched the whole world. Bitterly he jumped on his motorcycle and headed for the Batcave. He was already late for training practice and since he had already messed things up with Dana, this time for good, he really didn't have much of an excuse not to go. But he doubted the old man would be very sympathetic. Bruce Wayne had sacrificed everything for the sake of the mission, even his own family.

He thought back to his conversation with Mr. Grayson less than a month ago. Terry had teamed up with the former Nightwing to help stop Cadmus's clone of Richard Grayson from destroying Gotham. Cadmus had intended for the clone to become the new Batman before Terry had stolen the Batsuit and taken up the mantel himself. Somewhere in their gene tinkering and brainwashing some wires must have gotten crossed and the clone went off the deep end. He took on the name Hush and started killing off Batman's former adversaries along with some Terry's current ones. His twisted mind thought that he had been cheated out of the Batman title and tried to finish Batman's mission once and for all, by destroying his city.

Luckily the two of them and the new Catwoman had managed to stop him. The clone was presumed dead but since no body was found…well every knows what that means.

Grayson told him of his last mission as Nightwing and it was a cautionary tale for Terry. He warned him what happened to all of Batman's former prodigies but ultimately left the decision up to him. No one could force him to give up being Batman. But more and more Terry had been questioning his choices. Was it worth sacrificing everything he loved for a mission that would never end? One thing was for sure, he didn't want to end up like Wayne. Old, bitter, and utterly alone.

Alone, that was something he feared more than the danger. He was grateful he at least had Max to talk to but it wasn't the same. She understood what he went through to an extent and her covering for him was a big help. But she wasn't out there fighting with him and she couldn't fully understand what it was like to put your life on the line every night without so much as a thank you. He didn't really care much about the thanks. He didn't get into this for the praise. But it would be nice to talk to someone who knew what it really meant to be a super hero that wasn't yelling orders in his ear telling what he did wrong or what to do all the time. He thought about looking up Grayson again but the man left the mask behind a long time ago and for good reason. And he suspected he would just tell Terry to walk away for his own good.

"McGinnis where are you?" And there was the old man ready to yell at him for being late.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a break I'm coming."

"The criminals aren't going to wait for you to get your act together."

"Well how about a little break from you. Dana just broke up with me."

Bruce was silent for a moment but his words didn't exactly inspire Terry. "It's for the best. This way she won't be put in harm's way or be used against you."

Terry was so stunned by Bruce's words that he almost missed his turn. "Are you serious?! Is that all you have to say?"

"What is it you want me to say?" Bruce said in his usual flat emotionless tone. It really pissed Terry off.

"Oh, I don't know maybe something like, 'That's rough kid.' Or 'There are plenty more fish in the sea.' Or even a simple 'sorry'." Terry shouted back hoping to some kind of reaction out of the former Batman. But getting emotions out of Batman was like trying to get water from a stone.

"Pick whichever one is your favorite and suit up. I've got a lead on that tech thief we've been tracking."

"You're really not going to be satisfied until everyone is as miserable as you. You know what? I'm really not in the mood for this tonight. Call the cops and let them handle this one."

"Believe what you want about me but may I remind you this thief is using extreme and something lethal force to get what he wants." Terry sighed as he turned his motorcycle around. In the last robbery a guard was killed, leaving behind two young sons. It hit home for Terry. This was one of the reasons he feared he'd never be able to leave the life behind. If he ever did quit he wouldn't be able to turn on the news or read a report online about how someone was the victim of a crime and wonder if he could have prevented it.

"Fine, let's get this over with so I can go home, complain to Max, and fall asleep listening to depressing music."

Maybe he was just imaging it but he could have sworn he heard the old man muttering to himself on the other line. "Kids."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce's lead was dead on. Terry found the thief in an old warehouse. It looked like he was trying to piece together the parts he'd stolen into a larger device. It also looked like it was thrown together rather quickly and wasn't working right. Terry managed to get a visual on the thief. After getting a good look he noticed the man was dressed a little strange. Something that was common with his villains. He was in a grey and purple burly body suit with a black helmet. The design on the helmet looked like a purple target with a line down middle. It wasn't anyone Terry recognized but this "Purple Target" had his back turned and wasn't paying attention. Terry figured he could easily get the drop on him before he even knew what hit him. Bruce on the other hand had other ideas.

"Terry, come in."

"Not now old man, I'll have him down and out and left for the cops before you know it."

"Negative, stand down, I know who this is."

"I can handle it; I've got the element of surprise." Terry said really starting to get annoyed.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's his machine. Back in my day he was known as Time Code and his plans involved-"but Terry cut him off.

"Don't care. You're not Batman anymore this is my gig and I don't need your permission for every move I make."

"Stand down NOW McGinnis! THAT'S AN ORDER!" But Terry was done fallowing orders tonight. He switched off the comm and visual feed, leaving the old man in the dark. Terry knew he was being petty and maybe a little reckless but right now he didn't care. He just hoped the old man wouldn't kill the suit again. Maybe he'd go visit Grayson after all. If anyone could figure a way to keep Bruce out it was him. He'd probably do it for free if he knew how pissed off Bruce would be. But he'd worry about that later. Right now he had a bad guy to put to bed.

Terry crept into the building trying to get as close to Time Code as he could without giving away his position. The villain was still fussing with his device letting out a few curse words every now and then. "Ah, stupid piece of junk. Going forward is so much easier."

Terry would have liked to use knockout gas but Time Code's suit look too well insulated. That meant knocking him out the hard way. Without warning Terry shot out ropes from his grappling gun and bound the surprised villain. "What the? Batman? No! No I'm not finished, it's not stable."

"Tough luck, you're off to jail where you'll have all the time you want to think about what you've done wrong." But Time Code's suit made him stronger than looked and quickly broke free from the ropes. But just before he did the device started sparking and a strange looking hole opened up right in the middle of the room.

"You FOOL! You've ruined it! It'll never take me back now. I'll have to start all over again." And with that Time Code rushed him this time catching Terry off guard. Terry was a little distracted by the glowing hole in the middle of the room which was now flicking and changing color.

"I can't have you trying to stop me again Bats. So you're going to take a little trip. One you're not coming back from." Time Code moved to punch him but Terry dodged. Before he could go on the offensive Time Code kicked him in the chest sending him careening into the glowing portal. The last thing Terry heard before blacking out was Bruce's voice calling his name after hacking into the comm.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry awoke with a blistering headache and it took him a few moments to remember what happened. He looked around but Time Code was long gone along with him machine and that scary looking hole.

He checked his comm and sure enough it was back on. He figured Bruce must have found a way to force it back online. Terry sighed and prepared himself for a bat-lecture but for some reason all he was getting was static.

"Man, he's going to do the _'I told you so'_ bit and chew me out big time." But he knew it would be worse the longer he waited. He put his finger to his ear piece and took a deep breath. "Hello, old man you there?" Still nothing but static. "Must have busted it during the fight or something." Something else he was going to be lectured about. He figured he may as well head back towards the manor before Bruce started calling Max and his Mom making them worry.

But as he looked out of the window he was met with a shocking sight. "What the?" The building around the warehouse looked old fashioned but not old. All around him it was like he was staring at a hologram of Historical Gotham, only this wasn't a hologram, this was real. But the real shocker was the Wayne Powers building in the distance. Only…the Powers part seemed to be missing.

Fighting down the urge to panic he tried to piece together what happened. He remembered fighting Time Code and falling through…

"Oh no." he said quietly to himself as if he was afraid to say it any louder. He remembered the villain talking about getting back and that it was harder than going forward. The name Time Code should been obvious as well. It wasn't that long ago that a 14 year old Virgil Hawkins had jumped 40 years into the future after fighting a villain that was plotting to send wanted criminals to the future. The man must have sent himself forward to avoid going to jail but getting back was harder and he needed materials to rebuild his device.

Gazing out at the Gotham City of 40 years ago many things were racing around in his head but he only voiced one. "Maybe I should have listened to the old man."

To be continued…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

**Test my reality, Check if there's a weak spot  
Clingin' to insanity, in hopes the world will ease up  
Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better  
'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure**

**-Icon for Hire**

**Please read and review! –Shiroi Misa**


	2. From out of Nowhere

_Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice or Batman Beyond._

Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere

"_Hey, Dick… It's Tim… I called to see how you were doing. I assume that you're there right now and not in the mood to talk to anyone, and I understand. Call me back when you get the chance or are in a better mood."_

"_It's Barbara. I know you're there. Pick up the phone, damn it! Pick. Up. The. Phone. Ugh, fine, be like that! But I'm not going to stop calling until you respond."_

"_Dick, it's Artemis. I know this hurts you as much as it hurts me, but locking yourself up in your apartment and avoiding the team won't help the pain. Everybody's worried about you. The freshmen are stressing Kaldur out and Conner's sulking like a lost puppy. And Bart's been…acting weird lately; more twitchy than usual if you can believe it. He keeps asking when you're coming back though. Call back, okay?"_

"_Barbara again. __**Please**__ pick up the phone. If you're going to keep doing this, I'll have Conner knock down your door."_

That was the end of the messages. Dick wouldn't say it out loud, but he was starting to feel a bit guilty about leaving his teammates behind. He was aware that they needed him, but the team only reminded him of Wally. It reminded him of all the things they said, the things that were **never** said. All of the good times and the bad times, the ups and downs, raced through his mind at a speed faster than the Flash. Every argument, spirited debate, and stupid conversations about Pokemon and _Doctor Who_ and whatever stupid thing there was to have an argument, spirited debate or stupid conversation about. All of the firsts they had together or witnessed would play over and over again in his mind. The first time the team had an actual mission, the first (and last) time Dick had a sugar high from drinking his first (and, once again, last) Monster, the first time Wally drank alcohol, which lead to Wally's first hangover... every last one of them was on loop.

After checking the messages on the answering machine, Dick turned on the television, flipping from channel to channel. Eventually, he settled on the Colbert Report, deciding that Stephen Colbert's sarcastic remarks on politics were better than listening to Barbara cuss him out.

Not even five minutes later, the phone rang. Dick sighed loudly, grabbed the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_You're needed in Gotham. Now._"

Dick rolled his eyes. Bruce was probably trying to get him out of his apartment. "May I ask why, Bruce?"

"_There's an abnormal energy signature that I am unable to look into. I want you to go with Barbara and Tim to check it out."_

_Well, it is kinda strange,_ Dick thought. "Fine, I'll be there in ten."

Dick hung up without bothering to hear what Bruce had to say next, whether it was a comment about the mission or a statement voicing his concern over Dick's decision to lock himself up in his apartment.

When Dick was in a hurry, it took him less than three minutes to suit up. Normally, he'd be commenting on how hot he looked in his Nightwing suit, but he wasn't in the mood, nor did he care. He didn't care that his hair wasn't perfectly messy or that his eskrima sticks weren't perfectly straight in their holster. Right now, he had something that needed to be done, and, if he's lucky, a bad guy's face to punch in. It was about time he did something about the pent-up anger that he'd been holding in since Wally 'ceased.'

In two minutes, he found his way to the Zeta tubes, and in four, he was almost to the meeting point where he would met up with Batgirl and Robin. He could hear a tail end of their conversation so he kept himself hidden in the shadows, not making his presence known just yet.

"-anyone could get him to come out, it's Batman." Tim said as he adjusted his staff, making sure it was in working order.

"Let's hope so. He's brooding so much he's starting to remind me of Batman." Batgirl's little remark made Dick wince. It seemed like no matter how much he tried to avoid being like Batman, more and more he saw himself becoming him.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad…yet." Tim pause as his cell phone alerted him to a new text message. "Seriously, Impulse?"

"Impulse again? What is up with that kid? It's like he has Bat-fever or something…"

"You too? At first I thought he was just lonely after Wally…you know. But he keeps coming over or contacting me for no real reason. Every time I try to ask him what's wrong he start speed-talking and fidgeting. You know, the other day he actually came over to the manor to ask if he could barrow a cup of sugar."

"Sugar?"

"And the next day he came over to return it." Dick had to clamp his own hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Batgirl didn't bother to hide her smirk. "Is that when Batman scared him off?"

"Yeah. He was mad that Impulse kept using his speed to get from Central to Gotham City. Never seen anyone run that fast in my life and that's including speedsters."

Knowing his fellow bats would only worry more if he was late, Dick stepped out the shadow as if he just arrived.

"Well, it's good to see you're not sulking anymore," Batgirl said, her eyes narrowing but still showing concern. He doubted he fooled her at all.

"Not sulking at the moment," Dick corrected her, "Still not quite feeling the aster. Batman called me about an abnormal energy signature. Where is it?" Anything to keep the, _'Are you alright?'_ questions and comments at bay.

"One of the warehouses on the east side," Batgirl said, "Let's move."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When they arrived at the warehouse that had the strange energy signature, the trio of bats soon understood why it was so abnormal. There was a giant crater, and in it was a teenager no older than Nightwing. The teen wore a black outfit with a red bat on his chest. The mask he wore had familiar bat ears on top.

"Man, he's going to do the _'I told you so'_ bit and chew me out big time," the Bat-teen said. The teen seemed distraught, considering the tone of voice he was using. "Hello, old man, you there? Must have busted it during the fight or something."

Bat-teen took a look around and gasped. "What the?" Dick couldn't see his facial expression very well, but he assumed it must've been a look of horror. "Oh no… Maybe I should have listened to the old man…"

"Old man? Who could he be talking about?" Robin gave Nightwing a look of confusion.

"Dunno Robin, might as well find out." Nightwing stood from his vantage point and jumped down behind Bat-teen, landing without a sound.

"Hey… kid," Nightwing called out. The teenager turned around to face the veteran crime fighter.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be, but that's a pretty lousy imitation of Batman," Nightwing said, "Who are you, anyway? Batboy? Bat-teen? Batlad?"

"I'm Batman," the teen said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Like I said earlier, that's a pretty lousy imitation of Batman. You look nothing like him."

"You didn't answer my question."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "You're the one on the spot here, _Batman_, not me. But, if you _**must**_ know, I'm Nightwing."

Batman gave him a look. "You can't be Nightwing. Nightwing's _old_. Like, in his sixties."

Nightwing snorted. God, this kid was funny. "Old? I'm _old_? I'm not even old enough to get into a bar."

Nightwing put his hands behind his back for a second. He signaled Batgirl and Robin with one of his many bat-signals.

"Speaking of bars," Nightwing said, "Tell me if you've heard this one. Batman and Nightwing walk into a bar-"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing, who he was seeing. It was the legendary Nightwing, young, around his age. He had seen pictures, of course, but this couldn't be real. He was hoping this was some weird dream or VR world because if not…

But just as Nightwing started to joke around he was ambushed on two sides. On instinct he fought back, using the extra strength the suit gave him to fend off his attackers. Only now he even more shocked to discover he was fighting Batgirl and Robin. This was getting too weird, even for Gotham.

But while he had them out matched in strength, they had more skill. As he narrowly dodged a batarang he couldn't help but think, _'I see the commissioner hasn't lost her touch.'_ Or when Robin's electrified bo staff got him in the knees, _'And here I thought the Robins were only there to distract Batman's enemies. Damn that hurt, even though the suit!_' But with that thought, it made him realize he had made a critical mistake. _'Uh oh, where's Nightwing?'_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While Robin and Batgirl jump down from above and attack the fake Batman, Nightwing discovered something.

'_There's actually a second energy signature here, which is coming from this Batman,' _Nightwing thought to himself. '_The first was so great, it covered his. But, with time, a great big energy signature will decrease to a level that will allow one to detect the second. It's his suit… it's so wired, it's practically a computer!' He smirked to himself. 'And if it's more computer than spandex, I just might be able to hack it. If I can take control of the suit, I may be able to immobilize him… there we go!'_

As if on cue, Batman falls to the ground. Batgirl and Robin seemed quite surprised.

"Hacked his suit~," Nightwing said in a sing-song voice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry felt the horribly familiar feeling of his suit locking up, leaving him unable to move and completely vulnerable. _'Ah SLAG!'_ he thought to himself, trying to find any part of his body that would move. _'Terrific Terry, what was one of the old man's first lessons? Never turn your back on an opponent, especially a Bat.'_ He listened as the trio discussed what to do with him.

"So what now?" asked Batgirl, keeping at least one eye on him. "Besides imitating Batman he hasn't done anything illegal."

"Batman might disagree with you on that one," Nightwing said with a smirk. Terry smirked back. _'Yeah old man Wayne would call that a federal offence, wouldn't he?'_

"You could always take me to the cave and have your boss question me himself." Terry doubted very much that they'd take him anywhere near the cave, but he needed to see the old man. He had a theory about what had happened to him after his fight with Time Code, but he had to be sure. He hoped he was wrong, but if he was right…well, either way he'd need Batman's help to get back to his reality.

The Bat-kids all looked at the stranger and then back at each other. Without saying a word the three of them all came to the same conclusion. Clearly, no one was letting this kid anywhere near the cave, and anyone who asked to be interrogated by Batman was up to something or just insane. Either way, the big man needed to be called in. The suit he was wearing wasn't made in a fan boy's garage and there was still that strange energy reading he gave off when he first arrived. Finally Nightwing took charge.

"Batgirl, Robin, contact Batman. I'm gonna take this Batman to my base in Bludhaven for a little chat." Terry glared up at Nightwing who, in his opinion, was enjoying this a little too much.

"Great, but how are you going to get him there? You can't use the Zeta tubes because he's not authorized. And he might try to run off if you give any power back to his suit…" Tim asked as his older brother tossed him something. He looked in his hand and saw it was a motorcycle key.

"I've got a ride stashed a few blocks from here. I'll keep an eye on our new friend while you bring that around." While Batgirl went off to try and contact the real Batman, Tim went to get them transportation.

"Don't you usually leave people hanging upside down from lamp posts or something?" Terry said, feeling like he might as well be tied up.

"Normally, yes, but we have a few questions for you. You could save us all a lot of trouble by telling me how you got here, who you are and why do you think you're a mini-Batman."

Terry tried to look around but found he couldn't move his head enough. "No, not here, somewhere more secure." Dick became quiet, hearing the tone in his voice.

"My bunker's fully secure. But even if you insist on secrecy, I'm not going to be able to return power to your suit until we get there. Oh, and you'll have to be blindfolded."

Terry sighed, his muscles were already starting to cramp, but it didn't look like he had much choice. "What? Not satisfied with cutting my optical feed?"

"Call me paranoid."

"Fine, you're a bat." Dick smiled at his younger captive. At least he was entertaining.

Soon enough, Tim returned with the Nightcycle, a little disappointed he couldn't take it for a real spin.

"Alright, _Batman_," Nightwing said after he got the teen into the sidecar, "Let's mosey." Terry grumbled as he was packed into the small car like a piece of luggage.

"I feel like a sidekick."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBB

Nightwing took the teenage Batman to the old warehouse that the team had temporarily used after Mount Justice and the Hall of Justice were destroyed. Dick was relieved that he left some of the technology here, as he could be sure to monitor the teenager while he was away. He secured the teen in a small cell like room before he pulled up his halo-computer and he pressed a few keys.

"I've rebooted your suit, but only your mobility," Dick explained, "I don't trust you enough to use any weapons on me. And remember, I can shut it off at anytime if I feel you are a threat of any kind."

Terry gasped as the suit unlocked and he could finally move. "Ah, son-of-a-" but his curse was lost as he straightened himself out. "I've never felt that stiff in my life. How does the old man live like this?" Nightwing was amused but put on his game face. Time for some answers.

"I want you to answer a few questions for me," Nightwing said, "Who are you?"

"Batman."

"No, I mean who are you? As in under the mask?" The kid looked hesitant for a moment. "Trust me, kid, I won't tell anyone."

"Except your boss." But surprisingly Terry removed his own mask. "Terrence McGinnis, or just Terry. But it doesn't really matter. If I'm right, and I'm about 99% sure I am, then no one is going to recognize me. And you won't find my fingerprints or DNA on file anywhere either. How about you? You got a name besides Nightwing?"

"Sorry, doesn't work like that."

Terry gave him a knowing smirk, "Well, I thought I'd be polite, Mister Grayson. That's what my mom always taught me."

Dick's eyes widened behind his mask. This Batman knew his secret identity. '_Shit, this is bad…'_

"Don't believe me? Tim Drake is the current Robin, Barbara Gordon is the current Batgirl and good old Bruce Wayne is the current Batman."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "How did you-"But Terry cut him off.

"Now, answer me this… what year is this?" It sounded like a stupid question, but the seriousness in which Terry had asked it unnerved Nightwing as much as the fact that his secret identity had been compromised.

"2016. Why?"

"Oh my god," Terry whispered, "Oh my god… I really should've listened to the old man."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I was right. Slag it, I hoped I was wrong." The boy's sky blue eyes grew wider as it finally sunk in how much trouble he was in. "I'm not supposed to be here… I'm supposed to be forty years into the future."

Dick blinked, once, twice, three times. "Okay… that explains why you're Batman, and why it was hell to hack your suit. I assume you know Bart Allen?"

"Who?"

"Never mind kid-" Terry gave him a glare. "Right, sorry, _Terrence_. I assume you want to get home, right?" Terry nodded. "Well, we have yet to get Bart home, so you'll have to wait a while. Sorry about your luck. Life sucks, shit happens, blah, blah, blah. I'll spare you the details."

Terry gave him a look. "You seem bitter. Even in his sixties, the Dick Grayson I knew wasn't this bitter."

Dick rolled his eyes once again. "You have friends in your time, Terry?"

"Yeah," Terry said, "I do… not many, though."

Dick gave him a sad smile and sighed, "Here's a little advice… cherish the friends you do have, even if it's only one or two. In this life, every time we see each other may be the last."

Terry gave a confused look, having no idea what Dick was talking about. Sure, he did his research on the original boy wonder, but it was mostly fighting styles and cases. He's heard stories from Grayson himself, but not about his personal life. But the look on Dick's face told him that he was serious about this. But it also brought up some unpleasant memories of Jared and his step father Armory. He remembered what happened when-but he shook his head violently. He didn't want to deal with that now. He just wanted to focus on getting home, focus on the mission.

Terry nodded, pretending Dick's words didn't strike a chord, "Okay. Cherish your friends… got it."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Dick said, moving over to one of the larger computers in the room, "I have to call you-know-who and explain this mess to him."

To be continued

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

**Everyone started out a little insane  
But you learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game  
But some of you never learned to drop the act  
So under that skin of yours: a heart attack**

**Make a move - Icon for hire**

Please read a review!


	3. Talking Around the Problem

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice but Season 2 part to just came out on DVD so WooHoo! Both FoREVer Nightwing and I are going to be a little busy for the next few months so chapter updates may be a bit slower then we'd like. But stay tuned it's going to be worth the wait. ENJOY!_

Chapter 3: Talking Around the Problem

Nightwing sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He left Terry in his room/cell to access his main computer. He needed a little more information before he called in Batman. His eyes widened as he read the downloaded information he retrieved from the new Batman's suit. This technology was _way_ more advanced than anything he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Truthfully, he shouldn't have been able to hack it, so how did he?

The answer was both surprising and logical but also scary. This was new technology but the programming was familiar, very familiar. This was the same base program that both the Bat Clan and the Justice League used. He himself had helped to write part of it. But that wasn't the scary part. He knew Batman, his Batman, had been toying around with advancements to his suit. It was still in the blueprint stage but similarities with this new Batman's suit were striking.

And to top it off, the energy readings he got from the crater and the kid were very close to the readings he retrieved from Impulse's time machine. Close, but there was something off about them. He pulled up a separate screen letting him keep an eye on Terry. After finding out he was trapped in the past the poor boy looked scared, but after his initial shock wore off Bat instincts took over and he put on an emotionless mask. He sure acted like a Bat, but was that because he _was_ one or had he just been studding them? As he contemplated the many possibilities, he got an incoming transmission from the boss man himself. After years of working with the man, Dick had just about mastered reading the subtle mood changes most people would see as an eternal scowl. The man was not happy and Dick was just thrilled that he got to be the one that would give him the information that would put him into an even fouler mood.

"Batman, I'm glad you called. I was just about to forward the information I was able to retrieve from our new friend."

"The man claiming to be Batman." Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"As it turns out, there might be a word of truth to his claim." A subtle twitch of his upper eyebrow was a clear warning to explain and to do it quickly. "He's claiming to be Batman from the future and trained by…well, you."

"I hope you're not simply taking him at his word."

"Of course not. I'm sending you the data I received from his suit as well as the energy readings from when he first arrived." Batman didn't say anything as he examined Nightwing's evidence.

"And there's more." Silently again Batman looked up. "He knows our secret identities, all of our identities."

"What! How were we compromised?" Batman yelled, clearly angry.

"I don't know. None of our masks were removed, nor were any of our names mentioned. He did make sure we were in a secure area before he called me, 'Mr. Grayson.'"

"I suppose we should be grateful he didn't shout it from the roof tops like the last time traveler." Yeah, Impulse was not one of Batman's favorite people at the moment. "I'll be there as soon as I can. In the mean time, try to find out if he's trying to pull the wool over our eyes. Remember to follow protocol and if he really is…Batman, remind him to follow protocol as well." And with that, Batman cut the feed.

Nightwing groaned as he glanced back at the New Batman. Exactly how was he suppose to find out more about the kid without breaking protocol and learning more about the future then he already did? Still, it was never a good idea to leave a Bat alone for long, so he might as well give it a shot.

As he walked into the room, Terry looked up. Nightwing took this opportunity to get a good look at the potential Batman of the future. The boy was around his age, give or take a year or so. He had dark hair and striking blue eyes, something, he suspected, his Batman unconsciously looked for in his protégées, among other things. It was a little difficult to judge the condition of his body with the suit on but he looked relatively healthy. There was also a subtle hardness to his features that only someone in their line of work acquired and recognized. But it was also something their enemies possessed as well.

"Hey, when you're finished threat assessing me could I get some food? I'm starving," Terry yelled, breaking Nightwing out of his stupor.

"Oh, right. Sure, just give me a moment." He walked away, well aware that Terry's eyes were following him in to the kitchen area.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry was grateful Nightwing had finally stopped staring at him. Even though he only knew the Dick Grayson in his time for a shot while, it was still really weird seeing him so…youthful. He didn't get to see much of Grayson fighting earlier, but the way he carried himself just seemed so strong. Not that the 60 plus Dick Grayson was a weakling by any means, but with the collection of injuries the man had sustained over the years, he was nowhere near at his peak, especially the ones he received in his final act at as Nightwing. The young man in the kitchen area might as well have been a different person. In fact, it was easier to think of him as a different person. Going from late teens to 60's was a huge leap and big changes were inevitable. He wondered just how much Bruce had changed other then physically. He somehow doubted the younger one was any friendlier than the old man back home.

"I hope you still follow the time traveling protocol of the Bat clan in the future," Nightwing called out from the other room, "Because Batman expects you to follow the same rules."

Terry rolled his eyes but nodded. "I know: No reveling anything about the future if you can help it. You might accidently erase yourself, or cause an apocalyptic event or something." He heard a slight chuckle from Nightwing. "Seriously I know the job gets us into some weird situations and there's protocol for just about everything, but who would ever think we actually need to use half of them in real life?"

Nightwing laughed as he came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of food. "After all these years I've learned not to question his bizarre orders. He's usually right and his 'I told you so' lectures are the worst." Terry frowned slightly. That didn't sound anything like Grayson senior, but then again a lot can happen in 40 years.

"No kidding. I'm in for a big one when I get home," Terry said, eyeing the bowl of soup and bread roll in front of him. "You didn't put any sleeping pills or truth serum in this, did you?"

Nightwing smirked. "Nope, I need you awake for when Batman gets here. And the truth serum would be a violation of protocol. Beside you already let an important piece of information slip."

Terry blinked, trying to figure out his mistake. "I did? What did I say?"

"You told me you met me in your time, meaning I'm still alive in 40 years." _'Surprisingly'_ he added on in his head.

Terry slapped a hand on his head. "Damn, I don't suppose you could leave that part out? You know Batman isn't going to want details either."

"Sorry, if one of us is going to be lectured I'm happy it's not me."

"Oh come on, you do realize I'm going to get lectured _twice_ for this little side trip, don't you? Once from young Bruce, and once from old Bruce, the one with the big fucking cane."

Nightwing was laughing out loud at this point. "Hey, don't laugh, that cane hurts!"

"I would hope so." It took every ounce of training Terry had learned over the years not to jump at the low but threatening voice of his mentor. He put his soup spoon down and slowly looked up at the legendary Dark Knight. The stories did not do him justice. The long flowing cloak, making him blend in with the shadows, the tall frame towering over him, ready to pounce at the slightest hint of an attack, and that soul piercing glare that was sure to give him nightmares. So this is why all those old school villains were never really scared of him when he first arrived on the scene. The old Batman's presence alone would make most men tremble in fear. Luckily Terry was not most men. He refused to be scared of his mentor, even if he could probably put him through a wall without breaking a sweat.

Terry put on his most cocky smile and tried to hide the slight tremor in his voice. "Always wondered what you were like in your prime, Bruce." The glair intensified and suddenly Terry wasn't feeling so confident anymore. "Not that I want a personal demonstration or anything." While he couldn't see it he knew Nightwing was hiding in a corner enjoying watching him sweat, the bastard.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't your little birds tell you? I'm Batman." He felt a rush of air as a fist flew past his head making a small dent in the wall right behind his ear.

"Want to try that again?"

"And here I thought you might have mellowed after 40 years. Okay, like I told Nightlight," He knew the other teen was frowning at that one. Take that, Dick. "My name is Terry McGinnis, in 40 years you're too old for the job so I took over with you as my mentor. I'm not sure how much more I can say without breaking protocol, though."

"Details on how you got here override the protocol. Now talk."

"Alright, I was fighting a villain named Time Code. He's originally from your time and a Gotham local. Ring any bells?"

"No one under that alias is currently operating in Gotham."

"Slag, I must have been sent too far back. His MO was sending wanted criminals to the future for a profit. We had an incident with a teenage super from your time ending up in the Bat cave in my time. I don't know all the details but he managed to make it back home."

"Who was the hero?"

"Static Shock." Nightwing, who was in fact listening to every word of this conversation, raised an eyebrow. "But if I've been sent back too far I don't know if he's even active yet. I'm not sure but the old-I mean Bruce, said his partner Gear helped get him home.

"That was over a year ago in my time. I was tracking a thief when Bruce recognized him. I uh…sort of lost contact with him and wound up in a fight that ended with him pushing me through a glowing hole in the middle of the room."

"Lost contact?"

"I uh…may have been a little angry at him and sort of turned off the com."

What followed was a very unpleasant lecture about the responsibilities of being Batman, following orders and insults to Terry's character that almost made him want to break down in tears. He still wasn't sure how he held it in though.

"You are to stay put while we try to figure a way to get you back home. You will not be disobeying orders again. Is. That. Clear?"

"Crystal." Terry said, too stunned to do anything else. And with that the Dark Knight left the room Nightwing trailing behind him.

"Okay…maybe he's mellowed a little."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing was right, he was glad it wasn't him on the receiving end of that lecture. Oh course, now he felt sorry for the kid. He knew how easy it was to ignore an order that sounded foolish and get yourself into a heap of trouble because of it.

"So what's the plan? Do we believe him or you think this is some elaborate plan?" Nightwing asked.

"It's too early to say. What are your initial impressions?" Nightwing was a little surprised Batman was asking his opinion, especially after the Blue and Green Beatle incident.

"It's hard to say. He seems sincere and he's definitely been trained either by a Bat or someone who knows a lot about us. In other words: a future ally or a present danger." Batman silently observed his young protégé. They both knew what Batman wanted to talk to him about but it seemed like they were both talking around the problem.

"You reacted when he mention Static Shock. Someone you've met?" Yep, once again avoiding the issue, but for now that was fine with Nightwing. He really didn't feel like talking about Wally and how he failed him.

"It could be the new freshman, Virgil Hawkins. He's currently being mentored by Black Lighting but John Stewart's also taking an interest. He hasn't chosen an alias yet but I think Static was one of ones he was considering. Beast Boy thinks he should go with Lighting Lad, not one of Virgil's top picks."

"And his supposed partner Gear?"

"As far as I know, Virgil doesn't have a partner. The name "Gear" doesn't seem to match any of the others we rescued from the Reach, but other kids were found once we exposed the Reach to the public. They tried to destroy the evidence, in other words, the kids, but thanks to Aqualad and Artemis we were able to get most of them out safely. There were also kids on their list that they planned to abduct but were never able to. It's possible it could be one of them or simply someone he knows."

"Or a hero who's not active yet," Batman added, "If Static really is Virgil, Terry doesn't know he actually is active even if he's just starting out." In other worlds, slightly more evidence that Terry is from the future.

"I'm going to have the evidence you've gathered examined at the Watch Tower. We have to know for sure if he's telling the truth." Batman said, as he pocketed the flash drive Nightwing gave him.

"And if he really is from the future, what are the odds of us getting him home?"

"Nothing is certain at the moment, but it seems Kid Flash's interference-" Nightwing visibly flinched. He still wasn't use to the fact that Impulse had taken up Wally's old name. Even though Wally had offered it to his future cousin, Dick still couldn't call him _that name_.

Batman was on the verge of asking his son if he was alright but returned to the topic at hand. "As I was saying, when Bart Allen came to the past he interfered and as a result Berry Allen survived when he should have perished. He also helped to stop Blue Beatle and the Reach from enslaving the human race, altering the timeline he was from. In other words, the world Bart came from no longer exists. He'll never be able to return to the home he once knew." Nightwing agreed, but after finding out the horrible future Bart had come from, he doubted the boy had any interest of returning. But that reminded Dick of the boy's strange behavior.

"Speaking of which… Im-Bart's been acting a little weird lately."

"I've noticed." Batman said with a scowl, remembering the sugar incident.

"He's been hanging around the whole Bat Clan recently. It's almost as if he trying to tell us some-"

Batman held up his hand. "Whatever Bart has to say, he needs to follow protocol and keep it to himself."

"But because of him, Barry's alive and the Reach has been kicked off the planet. What if he's trying to warn us about-"

But Batman stopped him again. "He's already changed time dramatically. And while it may have seemed like a positive outcome, it's going to have unexpected consequences. Add to the fact that we may have another time traveler, any changes he makes could permanently damage the time stream. From my observation, Terry is not from the future Bart Allen left."

"It almost sounds like you'd prefer it if he was an imposter."

"An imposter would be a lot less dangerous." Nightwing sighed, this just got a lot more complicated.

"So what do we do with him? The cave's out the question and our safe houses aren't as secure."

"I see no reason why he can't stay right here." Batman stated calmly much to Nightwing's surprise.

"No offence Batman, but I'm supposed to be on a break. You know I'll still help if you need me but…I'm not ready, I need time."

"Dick, I know what happened to Wally affected you-"

"It's killing me!" Dick yelled out, not caring that Terry might be able to hear him from the other room. "It was my damn plan that put Kaldur and Artemis in danger. My plan that made it okay to make everyone think one friend betrayed us and one was dead. My plan that lost us the cave and home to many members of my team. And it was my damn plan that forced the Reach into a corner, made them implement their endgame that lead to my best friend getting killed!" Batman remained silent, letting his son finally vent out some of his frustrations.

"Everyone keeps saying the same thing. That it wasn't my fault and there was nothing I could have done, but I know that's not true." Dick's anger dissipated slightly as sadness crept into his voice. "I was monitoring the egg when we first discovered them, but I choose to go out into the field instead of looking for more. I should have realized the magnetic poles would have cancelled out our trackers and sent someone to scout. I should have talked to Wally right after we broke up the summit instead of waiting until the mission was over." He closed his eyes remembering all of the events that happened over the last year.

"There was so much I wanted to say, wanted to apologize for and now I'll never get that chance. I'm not fit to effetely lead the team and I'm an even worse at being a friend. I can't do it Batman I…I can't be you. I can't just keep pretending I'm okay and move on to the next case. I…I need some time."

Batman put a hand on his young partner's shoulder. "You're right Dick, you're not me. I never wanted you to become like me, so driven that you'd lose sight of you own humanity." Dick looked up at his mentor. He didn't know how to respond to that. "This job, this life takes its toll, and despite all the planning we do, mistakes will be made. How we adjust and compensate makes all the difference and ultimately saves lives."

"I just…" But Dick couldn't bring himself to go any further. He wanted someone to yell at him, someone to say, "Yes, it was your fault." Of all the times for Bruce to have one of his rare moments of compassion…

"It's alright if you still need some time, but time to heal, not wallow and brood. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Mr. McGinnis."

"Wait, Batman, didn't I just say I needed some time."

"Away from fieldwork and away from missions reports, yes. But we both know sitting in your apartment, wasting away won't do you any good." Not for the first time, Dick wondered if Batman really knew him that well or if he just hid cameras in his apartment.

"So you want me to babysit."

"I want you to determine if he's a threat."

"And you're trusting me with this?"

"Just as I trusted you when I left Earth. Seeing how it wasn't destroyed by the time I got back, I know I made the right choice then just as I am now."

And without another word, Batman left his first protégé with a lot to think about and a new house guest to entertain.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry was well aware that the current Batman didn't trust him. Given the situation, he could see why. He did just fall out of a hole and claimed to be a Batman from the future. Okay, that sounded a little crazy, even in his head. But right now, he had to make him believe he was telling the truth. There was no chance of him getting himself home on his own. Right now, he wasn't even sure if he could get home, the technology was iffy, even in his time, and if he jumped back too far like he suspected, then he might have to wait until Time Code went active. That was a long time to play nice and not change the future.

He hoped his Bruce from back home was still in good standings with Gear. Gear and Static were some of the few heroes that were still active after 40 years and, as far as he knew, the only ones who still considered themselves partners. 40 years was a long time to remember how to fix a time machine, but with a meta-charged brain, there was still hope that he hadn't forgotten. Gear still worked with Bruce on occasion but Bruce still had a bad habit of pissing people off and he really sucked at apologies. Right now his only hope was that the old man would swallow a bit of pride and ask for help, if just to make sure Terry didn't screw up the time stream.

Terry pinched the bridge of his nose. There were two situations Batman hated more than anything else, magic and time travel. He supposed he should be grateful that he wasn't sent back by a wizard.

"_It's killing me!" _Terry looked up as he heard Nightwing shouting something at Batman. He knew it was wrong and he knew he shouldn't be listening in, but so much had happened between his Bruce and the Dick Grayson in the future, curiosity won him over. He couldn't make out the entire conversation, but it seemed Nightwing was upset about some plan that went wrong or something. He couldn't tell who it was, but apparently someone died, someone close to Nightwing.

The rest of the conversation was too low for him to make out, but at least now he knew why Nightwing was in such a bad mood. The death of a friend was something he could relate to. Before he could think any more on that unwanted topic, Nightwing came back into the room, and he was alone.

Bats were hard people to read at the best of times, but right now, even though he had threw up an emotionless mask, even Terry could tell Nightwing was still upset after the shouting match with Batman. "So where's the boss?"

Nightwing paused for a moment, looking Terry over once again. "He's trying to confirm your story. In the meantime, it looks like you're my new roommate."

Terry blinked. "So what, you're just going to keep me locked up?"

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised you haven't tried to escape yet. Not very bat-like." Dick said, teasing slightly.

"Hey, I may know technology more advanced than anything you've seen, but time travel is not one of them. I figure my best shot of getting back is playing nice and hanging out with the rest of the heroes while trying not to erase myself or anyone else in the process."

Nightwing admitted it was sound logic, if it was true. "I'll see about getting you some extra clothes and a bigger living space. You can keep the suit and the comm, but the weapons stay off."

Terry flopped back on the cot in his cell, clearly frustration. "Wonderful." For a long time the two just stared at each other unsure what to say. Unable to stand the tension any longer Terry broke the ice.

"So, are we just going to stare at each other or did Batman forbid any unnecessary form of communication?"

"We have to follow protocol. That means no talk of the future and no shop talk." Nightwing thought for a moment. "You like music?"

"Yeah, but I'm not into oldies." Terry said making a face.

"Oldies?" And so, the two sat in silence, once again trying to think of a safe topic that would span over 40 years. This time it was Nightwing who tried to break the ice.

"So Batman and Nightwing walk into a bar-"

"Is this the one that ends with, 'But Batman, your cape's on fire?'"

"Ah, so you have heard that one before." And with that, both teens broke out laughing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Over the course of a week, Terry had made himself at home in Nighwing's bunker. The two seemed to have mastered the art of talking around the sensitive information. While Terry wasn't allowed to leave, Nightwing did his best to make sure the other teen was comfortable and entertained. Nightwing wasn't about to give Terry a computer, but he loaned him a few books and provided him with a large screen TV. His was given a much bigger room with plexy glass walls that Nightwing could keep an eye on him but could also be darkened so Terry could at least get some privacy. Sometimes Dick would join him in the next room when it was time for a work out and the two would test their limits, trying to outdo each other.

Terry grudgingly admitted the older boy was one of a kind. Dick could do flips, leaps and bend in ways that would kill any other man. He also got a good look at the other boy's body and he had to admit he liked what he saw. There was not an ounce of fat on his body. His tone and taught muscles were strong but still lean enough too allow him to bend while in mid air. It was also scared and battle worn. This was a man who'd seen action and was no stranger to pain, someone Terry could relate to.

Now, Terry usually preferred girls, but he couldn't help but be attracted to Dick's nearly perfect body. Most guys that looked like that were complete jerks and were a complete turn off. Dick, on the other hand, was fun to be around. He wasn't sure if Dick was flirting or just showing off, but sadly, it didn't matter. Terry had to be ready at all times to go home if his current or former mentor found a way to get him back. Still, it couldn't hurt getting to know the other boy and it didn't cost anything to look. Dick seemed to like putting on a show.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick was well aware that Terry was watching him while he did his usual workout. So what if he put in a few more twist into his leaps and put a little more flare in to his punches and high kicks then was necessary…well, he always did like an audience. Getting to know Terry was a pleasant distraction from Wally and his failures. The other boy was a bit of a smart-aleck and had a sense of humor Dick could appreciate. He doubted more and more that Terry was any real threat, at least to the Bat-clan, and he was starting to feel bad about keeping him captive. Dick would have been climbing the walls by now, literally. He hoped the extra space would help ease the boy's stress, but he knew he couldn't keep him here forever. He would ask Batman to at least let him take Terry out for a bit, maybe for a quick bite. He was getting a little concerned; Batman hadn't contacted him for a few days. Usually, he'd check up on him to see how he and Terry were doing.

He was tempted to go back to Gotham, but he couldn't risk leaving Terry for that long. Batgirl and Robin would have notified him if something was wrong, anyway. They kept trying to get him out of his apartment when he went on his break, so he wasn't too worried.

Dick had finished his work out and was bringing Terry something to eat. Terry was still going through his martial arts moves. Dick admired the aggressive but controlled power behind his punches and kicks as he tore through the practice dummies. "Still trying to beat my high score?" He called out, opening the door to give the boy his lunch.

Terry stopped and smirked and Dick felt his heartbeat quicken. He quickly admitted Terry was attractive and fun to be around, but that was as far as this would go. He had dated quite a bit over his teen years, but had only been in love once. Wally was his first love, and by the time he realized it, he was in a committed relationship with Artemis. He was happy for both his friends, he really was, and he never said anything to his best friend. There wasn't a scenario in which all of them would be happy and someone was going to end up heartbroken. So he smiled as Wally and Artemis got closer to each other and more distant from Dick. But what he regretted more than anything was the fact that he and Wally never officially talked things out after the undercover mission. It was hard seeing him with Artemis but it was harder not having his best friend in his life. And now he was dead, and he'll never get the chance to patch things up.

"You okay?" Dick was startled at Terry's question but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That line was starting to feel like it was programmed in.

"Come on, we both know in Bat-speak 'I'm fine' could anything from a hang nail to you're about to bleed out on the floor."

Dick smiled at the joke, but wasn't about to talk about Wally to just anyone just yet. "Thanks, but I'm really okay." He knew Terry wasn't buying it, but thankfully he didn't push the subject.

"If you say so. So, what's for lunch? And please don't say it's that green cereal again."

"What's wrong with Crocky Crunchies?"

"Seriously, that stuff turns everything it touches green. I'm surprised I'm not glowing in the dark."

"Well I've eaten the stuff for years and never had a problem blending into the shadows." It was sandwiches today, with soda and chips on the side.

"Ah, real food." Terry said, but before he could take a bite, his gaze turned to the door Nightwing had just come through. Nightwing noticed as well and gave the boy a sad look.

"Sorry Terry, I know this isn't fair. I'll talk to Batman and see if I can get you some fresh air."

"When's he coming back? It's been over a week. I get the need for security, but I haven't done anything that deserves me being locked up like a criminal. I think I've been more than patient, I'm a hero, damn it!"

"I know, I don't think you should be locked up either, but the last time traveler that dropped in on us changed history in a big way. So big that the world he knew doesn't exist anymore. He can't go home."

Terry's eyes widened. He knew it was possible that he wouldn't be able to get back, but hearing Nightwing spell it out for him made it seem all too real. "I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help and at least you kept me company. Shouldn't you be out on patrol though? Batman never gives me this much time off."

"I'm sort of…on a break. I'm not on the active roster at the moment. Emergencies only."

"So you're using your vacation to babysit me?"

"Something like that."

"Sorry. Listen I-"

"Nightwing!" Both boys turned to see Batman standing behind them. Dick mentally cursed; he let himself get too distracted. He should have noticed Batman before he was partially on top of him.

"Batman, I was just-" But the Dark Knight cut him off.

"Latter, we have an emergency situation on our hands." Dick was honestly surprised, but it must be serious if Batman didn't care Terry was right there listening.

"What's going on?" The sense of dread was building up higher and higher and when Batman finally spoke his words chilled both boys to their core.

"Robin's missing."

To be continued…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'**Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose**

**-Icon for Hire**

**Please read and Review –Shiroi Misa**


End file.
